Donald in Alola
by PatrioticSwellow
Summary: What would happen if Donald was whisked away by Arceus into the Alola region? Featuring Team Skull, Ya boi, Trumpy, Harpy and more! Rated M because Donald is in it.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"I told you for the last time, raising the tariffs is just another Trump Card on the Trump table," Trump said angrily, for Trump was mad. Fake news all over the place! What was he going to do about it? Suddenly, your boi Trumpy dissapeared right in front of the podium! The crowd screamed in shock and agony as their beloved man of the people dissapeared right in front of them!

Meanwhile, in Alola...

"Time to steal some pokemon! Oh! Look at that one!" said one of the team skull grunts, taking a nice stroll down one of the many routes in the region. He was pointing at a yungoos, hissing angrily with a red cap on its head.

"Pokeball, GO!"

The pokeball didn't even make it half way to the pokemon. The yungoos grabbed a stick and shot it forward like a boomerang, slicing the fiberglass sphere in two. Then the yungoos shot forward with the awesome power of OUR BOI TRUMPY and freaking killed him with the stick.

 **How many "Trump"s can you find in this chapter? An American Citizenship certificate will be awarded to the first commenter with the right answer!**

 **-PatrioticSwellow**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

So our boi wanted to go back home (the pulpit), but there were team Skull grunts everywhere! So he decided to take their pokeballs, much to Guzma's (NOT OUR BOI) dismay. So the yungoos took his stick and whacked off everyone's pokeballs!

"These are mine now!" he screeched at the wide-eyed grunts.

"Get him!" Guzma screamed, but he knew he was no match for Trumpy.

"Gotta go fast!" the grunts screamed, rushing at the yungoos with shovels and rocks.

They were no match for the glory of Trump...AND WERE BLASTED BACKWARDS INTO THE TREES IN BRIGHT FLASHES OF FIRE AND BRIMSTONE AND GUZMA WAS THE ONLY DESIGNATED SURVIVOR BECAUSE HE WAS A BOI...LILLY SAW COSMOG GET OUT OF TEH BAG TO WATCH THIS MIRACULOUS EVENT AND GUZMA DIDN'T CARE JUST THEN. So cosmog was laughing at the grunts-who were all dead.

"Well it seems my work here is done," said Donald, who was thinking about evading taxes again...(JK he doesn't avoid taxes) so he opened an ultra wormhole back to the real world.

 **No comment.**

 **-PatrioticSwellow**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Arceus was angry at Donald for opening a wormhole without his permission, so he appeared before him in a flash of light!

"HALT! SINCE WHEN DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO LEAVE?!" Arceus roared in the yungoos's face.

"SINCE _WHEN_ DID I CARE WHAT YOU THINK?" Trump roared, adjusting his beautiful hair.

"That is it! Prepare to die!" Arceus screamed, the floor erupting around our poor boi.

BUT DON'T YOU WORRY, HE SAW THE ATTACK COMING FROM MILES AWAY! Guzma watched in horror as Arceus began passing judgement, hurling balls of fire into the sky and exploding them above the expecting yungoos.

"I do what I want!" The fasionably styled rodent screamed. "I am a top-percentage TRUMP! IN FACT, TIME TO EVOLVE!" So he evolved. Arceus looked on in shock.

"You decided to evolve, and you did? How in distortion-"

"-Shut up! I do whatever I want remember? And now it's time to mega evolve!"

So our boi mega evolved into mega gumshoos, becoming a psychic and a spiral of cards swirling about him like a tornado.

"AND NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE!" Trump used judgement on Arceus. The poor legendary couldn't take in the sheer awesomesawss that was Mr. Trumpgoos, so he died. Once again, our boi saved the pokemon world from destruction.

"Well it seems my work here is done," he said.

So he opened a new wormhole, and used his psychic abilities to carry the dead team Skull grunts through the portal.

He needed as many materials for the wall as he could get.

"Or we could just get the Alolan ratattas to make it for us," he said to himself.

"WAIT UP!" someone shouted behind him.

It was just a happy looking kid with his dark hair bunched up in a loop.

"I just thought that you would want a malasada before you went," he said.

"Sure," Donald said.

So Donald ate the malasadas, then for good measure, ate the kid.

"It was for the best," he justified to himself. "And he looked Mexican. Don't need too many lombres around here."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Trump was even more upset now that he had killed the lord of all pokemon.

"Shoot! It's a shame that I had to kill him, but he wanted to shake things up a little."

Suddenly, he had a thought.

"Hmm, does this make me the new Arceus?"

The moment he said that, Nebby went up to him and gave him a high five.

"You know you like my hair," Donald said with a wink.

Cosmog turned bright red and floated away.

"CALL ME!" he shouted.

Suddenly, a person popped (seemingly) out from nowhere and shouted right into Trump's face!

"How _dare_ you eat hau! You shall pay for-" She took a look at the yungoos's hair- "AAWWW! YOU ARE AMAZING!"

SO TRUMP DECIDED TO GET OUT OF THERE AS FAST AS HE COULD BEFORE THE TRAINER (OR NEBBY-WHO DOESN'T GETS OUT OF THE BAG ENOUGH (7.8-10) LOL) DID SOMETHING CRAZY. SO AT LAST, AFTER A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG ADVENTURE IN ALOLA, HE RETURNED TO THE PODIUM BACK IN AMERICA! YAY OMG YOLO GOTTA GO FAST

THE END


End file.
